tggafandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Anderson
Eliza Anderson 'is a Human-Hybrid and Matriarch of The Great Galaxy Authority. She is the daughter of Green Diamond, and she holds little to no Authority over her court- as she has only 3 members in Green Pearl, Jasper 3NR, and Emerald. She lives on Earth but as of current is on Galaxy Homeworld trying to convince the Diamonds to help partially with Corruption while Steven Universe, son of Pink Diamond, gets White, Blue, and Yellow Diamonds help. Introduction Eliza Anderson was born of Green Diamond and Alex Anderson. She grew up around 4 Parental figures, her father, Green Pearl, Emerald, and Jasper. Since then, her family moved to Beach City where she met Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Greg Universe, and where she got a part-time job as a Cashier for the Big Donut. She is considering stay on TGGA and being a non-colonizer Diamond, much like Purple. Personality Eliza is similar to Steven as they both have Naval Gemstones which affect their personality. She recently has shown this in her attempt to talk to Red, Purple, Chrome, and Brown about corruption. She is clearly concerned for the well-being of others as she exclaimed to Purple Diamond: "Please, They're suffering and hurting themselves and others!" when bringing up the topic of curing the corruption. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Eliza is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if she possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with her gemstone, Eliza's powers are maternal in nature and her control of her gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Eliza has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control over them due to not receiving enough training. She can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to her house with seemingly full control. She is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant, Like Steven, as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". She also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Steven to form Steliza. Unique Abilities * '''Acid Manipulation '- She can control most acids to her will, Much like Lapis Lazuli's Hydrokhenesis * '''Phytokinesis - She can manipulate plants to her will, proving a good ability to preserve planet resources for Colonization * 'Matter-Manipulation '- Eliza, like her mom, can control the mater of any substance except for a gems gemstone. In theory, she could rearrange a planet completely, with new biomes, seasons, weather patterns, and if done correctly, entirely new species. But, this puts too much stress on her and she is incapable of using it properly * 'Anti-Matter Manipulation '- She can manipulate anti matter into any object she desires, though this ability puts too much stress for her to do anything with it. Appearence Eliza Anderson is currently 5'5''. She has short cut hair with curls. She has an hour glass shaped body and wears Jeans, Sneakers, a crop top to reveal her gem, and a varsity jacket. Trivia * Before officially coming into TGGAs Canon, the current roleplayer of Eliza roleplayed as her with her current Pearl (RainbowOpal3) and Ashs8820007 (Red Diamond) as Eliza, Pearl, and Jasper/Alex. * Rowan Blanchard was Rowans last minute decision for Eliza's VA as it just "fit her" better than previous ideas Gemstone Category:Characters